


Poor Matt

by poly_pr1nce



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, bj, breif reference to past abuse, nothing graphic, slight nsfw?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poly_pr1nce/pseuds/poly_pr1nce
Summary: Four (or more?) times Matt walks in on Andreil, wishes he was dead, expects to be killed and yet lives.AKA the four times Andrew was too busy with Neil to stab Matt.





	1. The locker room

Matt walked towards the changing rooms while the others lounged on the sofa, laughing and stretching during lunch break. Unlike them, he actually wanted something proper to eat so was going to get changed so he could go and get a Starbucks. As he walked through the door to the changing room, Matt froze. Neil was pressed against the wall next to his locker, and Andrew was in front of him on his knees, with Neil’s fingers carding through his blonde hair. Matt couldn’t do anything but stare as the blonde bobbed his head back and forth, and Neil leaned into the touch, making a noise Matt hadn’t thought he’d ever hear the redhead make.  
Being as silent as he could, Matt turned and walked back into the foyer where the rest of the team were. Allison raised an eyebrow at him, breaking her conversation with Dan.  
“I thought you were getting changed?”  
Matt knew there was a stunned grin on his face as he looked back at her. “I was going to.”  
“Then why are you still gross and sweaty?”  
“Andrew and Neil…” Matt trailed off but now he had everyone’s attention.  
“Andrew and Neil….?” one of the freshmen probed. But Dan had already figured it out, and was staring at Matt with a wild grin on her face.  
“No way.”  
Matt only nodded and Dan’s grin only grew.  
“What?” Nicky asked, looking between them. Matt glanced at the freshmen, before looking back to Nicky.  
“They’re…” he made the gesture for blow job and Nicky’s jaw dropped.  
“No way!”  
Matt could only laugh as he leaned against the couch.  
“Why aren’t you changed and why is Hemmick’s jaw on the floor?” Wymack asked as he stalked in the room.  
“Andrew and Neil are blowing each other in the changing room so Matt’s waiting on them to finish before he gets changed,” Allison surmised and Wymack only glanced at her before pointing at Matt.  
“Last week I said I didn’t care if you had to pull them off of each other, so I won’t say it again.”  
“But it’s Andrew,” Matt argued, “I don’t think disturbing him is a good idea.”  
“Yeah he might think you’re a ghost out to pound him,” Jack sneered. Aaron hit him over the back of the head and shot a glare at him almost cold enough to put Andrew’s to shame.  
Matt sighed and looked back to Wymack.  
“Can we get a longer lunch hour?”  
“Like hell you can.” Wymack shook his head, before pointing at Nicky. “Hemmick go see if those two want lunch.”  
Nicky whined but Wymack had already turned back to Matt. “Boyd, I don’t care if you have to run to the store to get lunch - go get changed or you’ll be running laps for a whole day.”  
Matt hung his head in defeat but let out a quiet “Yes coach,” anyway.  
Wymack nodded and walked out the room, calling over his shoulder “And get me a cappuccino!”  
Nicky edged towards the locker room door and looked back at the foxes with a scared gaze. “I don’t want to die.”  
Matt shrugged helplessly and Nicky pouted but pushed the door open gingerly.  
“Hey you two in here?” he called out a little too loudly as the door swung closed behind him.  
In front of Matt, one of the freshmen made slashing gestures at another, who pretended to fall down dead. Allison glared at the pair who quickly lowered their gazes to the floor.  
A few seconds later, Nicky walked out of the locker room with a bemused smirk. The entire team was silent as the door swung shut behind him and he turned to Matt. Holding up two fingers, he said “One: I thought you said they were blowing? And two: Josten wants a black coffee and Minyard wants a latte.”  
Matt stared. “They were blowing,” he said after a second. Nicky shrugged and gestured to the door. Confused, Matt pushed it open and walked back into the locker room as Nicky took his place on the arm of the sofa.  
Sure enough, Neil and Andrew were sat on one of the benches, talking quietly. This time they heard him walk in and Neil looked over, before turning back to the blonde. Neil’s eyes were mostly pupil with a slither of blue around the edge, and his lips were puffy. Even though Andrew didn’t look over, Matt could see how swollen his lips looked in profile.  
Bemused, Matt took his change of clothes from his locker and walked into the showers. Last week he had walked in on them making out; this week he had walked in on Andrew blowing Neil…  
When he walked back into the changing room, Andrew and Neil were still on the bench. As he slowly put his gear back into his locker, Matt tried to subtly watch the pair who were talking softly in German to each other.  
“Hey,” Matt said awkwardly and two pairs of blue eyes looked at him. “Nicky said you two want coffees too?”  
“Just a black one,” Neil said.  
“And a latte with extra cream,” Andrew added flatly. Matt nodded, looking at their faces - their pupils were still slightly blown and their lips could be a little swollen…  
“Matt?” Neil’s voice jarred him and Matt realised he’d been staring.  
“Right,” he said. “Black and latte with cream. Got it.”  
He hurried out of the room before either could question him.  
When he walked back into the foyer, the foxes all looked at him, but it was Nicky he spoke to.  
“You could have said they looked wrecked.”  
Nicky laughed, and Matt headed down the hallway, trying very hard not to think about what he would walk in on next week.


	2. Lunchbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt loses a staring contest and has to walk in on Andrew and Neil again, but this time he sees something he didn't expect

Matt stared at Nicky. Nicky stared back. In the background, the rest of the Foxes were silent. It was maybe the first time every single one of them was utterly silent. They had been for the last twenty minutes. It was lunch break. It was Friday. Neil and Andrew weren’t in the group. They weren’t in the foyer.

Matt blinked and Nicky whooped, finally blinking too. Mat groaned. “Nicky no!”

“Too bad Boyd,” Nicky sang. “Get in there.”

But Matt shook his head. “No way.” He looked at the back liner. “Two weeks ago I walked in on them making out. Last week I walked in on them blowing. No way am I walking in on them again!”

“You blinked,” Allison pointed out. “You lose. Rules are rules, Matt.” She gestured to the changing room door. Matt whimpered. No one relented. Shaking his head, he stood up and began dragging his heels to the door. The rest of the Foxes watched intently. With a final pleading glance over his shoulder, Matt pushed the door open and walked in. At first he had his eyes closed, but when he heard muffled voices he opened his eyes. And he stared. Andrew was sitting on one of the benches, Neil placed carefully between his legs with his head resting against Andrew’s knee. Both boys were still dressed, save for some of their gear. One of Andrew’s hands was combing through Neil’s hair while the other held one of his knives - knives Matt had only glimpsed when they were pulled on other Foxes. But now, Andrew was calmly holding one of them and Neil was saying something in German - are was that Russian? - about it as he rested between Andrew’s legs. The knife didn’t look threatening at all; it looked calm and relaxed just like the two short men. That is until the pair noticed him and Andrew promptly changed the angle he was holding the knife by; instead of simply behind held it was now pointed at Matt. Matt gulped.

“Sorry uh -” Matt floundered. “Starbucks?”

Andrew didn’t relax and Neil raised a brow but answered, “Pumpkin latte.”

Matt nodded and hurried to the stall. From inside he heard their muffled conversation resume. When he came out they didn’t glance at him until he was at the door to the foyer. “Matt,” Neil called and Matt turned. Four blue eyes rested on him, one pair matched with an amused and knowing smirk. “You’re a terrible liar.” Matt cringed and Neil laughed. When Matt walked into the foyer all the foxes looked at him.

“Well?” Nicky asked.

“I’m a shit liar and now have to run to fucking Starbucks,” Matt surmised.

“Were they fucking?”

“No they were talking about knives,” Matt said flatly. Dan cackled. Matt sighed and began the trek out of the stadium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Matt.. I'm starting to feel sorry for him. And can we all agree Andrew and Neil totally chat about knives casually?


	3. Wrong Dorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt is way too tired after a studygroup, and walks into the wrong dorm.

Matt was walking back to the dorms from a late study group. It was 11pm and he had been up since 5am, and was pretty sure his blood stream had been turned to coffee throughout the day. Honestly, all he wanted now was his bed and his best friend sleep.  
Dan was having an all-girls night with Renee and Allison and honestly that was alright with him because as much as he loved her, he just didn’t have the energy for a night together.  
It was Friday and the game had been canceled due to the fact the weather was so shitty the Foxes couldn’t fly out; so Andrew’s lot had drove down to Colombia and the upper-class men had divided- the girls to a movie and pampering night, and Matt to his books and the library since he needed all the cramming time he could get before the test on Monday.  
His mind was so preoccupied as he crossed the car park to Fox Tower he didn’t he notice Andrew’s Masarati parked in its usual space as he passed by it.  
He dragged his heels up the stairs, wishing they would get a fucking elevator already. From its place in his pocket, Matt’s phone chirped as a new text came through. Blinking his sleep-blurred eyes, Matt fished his phone out of his pocket as he plodded along the corridor towards his dorm. The text was from Aaron, quickly followed by one from Nicky, then Kevin.  
Aaron: _R u busy???_  
Nicky: _Colombia bailed so u want 2 hang out 2nite with us???_  
Kevin: _Not going to Colombia w the cousins and N- l8 nite practice???_

Yawning, Matt paused outside his dorm door, texting them back.

To Aaron: _yeah sleeping sorry_  
To Nicky: _not 2nite - study group killed me_  
To Kevin: _not 2nite - already dying. 2morrow nite though._

With that, he put his phone in his pocket, reaching for his key and unlocking his door. Only it wouldn’t unlock. It took Matt a few seconds to realise this was because it was already unlocked. As he pushed the door open he didn’t even realise it was the wrong door.   
It wasn’t until it was too late his brain caught up and fired all the facts at him.  
Andrew’s lot weren’t in Colombia; Andrew’s Masarati was in the carpark; Aaron and Nicky both wanted to hang out with him at the same time and so did Kevin; this wasn’t his dorm.  
The beanbags on the floor instead of his couch were the second biggest give away to the fact he was in the wrong room. The biggest give away was the pair on one of those beanbags, the shorter blonde man straddling the redhead.   
Matt was frozen. He thought for sure the two would hear him walk in on them for the fourth time that month, and he would quickly get his throat slit. But niether man so much as glanced in his direction.  
He watched silently as Andrew and Neil made out on the bean bag, both men only in sweats, two pairs of arm bands discarded by the side of the seat. Matt could see all Neil’s scars and burns; Andrew’s pale pale skin.   
Andrew began grinding against Neil, enticing a heavy moan Matt had previously never expected the man to make - the moan he had heard when he had walked in on them blowing had been a different tone and pitch to this one.  
It was only when Andrew paused that Matt felt his heart skip into overdrive. He was so dead.  
But the blonde man didn’t seem to notice him, instead focused solely on the redhead underneath him.  
“Yes or no?” The man asked softly, so much softer than Matt had thought possible of him.  
“Yes,” Neil replied, his tone completely wrecked.  
With that, Andrew reached down and Matt bit his cheek hard when Andrew’s pale hand disappeared into Neil’s sweats. Neil moaned again, this one deeper, and Andrew kissed it into oblivion.  
Unfrozen, Matt tip-toed back over the threshold of the room, pulling the door silently closed as he did.  
Almost in a trance, he turned and walked down to his own door. He unlocked it and shut it behind himself, sinking down onto his sofa and staring into space.  
On one hand he knew he shouldn’t have seen any of that and he knew beyond a doubt if either man found out, his breaths were limited. But on the other hand he was so, so happy for them - for them both to have found each other and to have such a strong bind and connection when he knew for a fact a year ago niether man had thought or believed in having that with anyone, never mind each other.

And he also knew there was no way he could sleep now after witnessing that.  
So he took his phone out and texted the three back;

To Aaron: _actually my schedule just freed up - any ideas?_  
To Nicky: _changed my mind - ideas?_  
To Kevin: _actually not dead - want 2 hang out w the cousins??_

A minute or so later, the replies came back in.

Aaron: _Katlyn says some friends are having a party- or a pub crawl??_   
Nicky: _Katlyns friend is having a party off campus…? Also what changed ur mind???_   
Kevin: _sure_

Matt texted back.

To Aaron: _party sounds gr8 - where?_  
To Nicky: _sounds fun - want me 2 meet u guys there or on the way? & I don’t want 2 be killed in my sleep_  
To Kevin: _:)_

Aaron and Nicky texted him to meet them at the stadium, so he grabbed his keys and hurried out the room, down the corridor and stairs, trying not to pause or step too loudly outside the door next to his.

…

“So why would you get killed in your sleep if you stayed in your room tonight?” Nicky yelled close to Matt’s ear to be heard over the music in the club. It wasn’t Edens but it was still better than the alternative. Across the room, Kevin was getting drunk and Aaron had disappeared with a giggling Katlyn five minutes ago.  
Matt looked over to Nicky at his side in the booth.  
“Andrew and Neil!”  
“What about them?”  
Matt hesitated. “Promise not to rat me out?”   
Now Nicky looked interested. “Cross my heart. Funerals are fucking expensive.”  
“I walked in on them again because I opened your dorm door instead of mine!”  
Nicky choked on his drink.  
“You’re a dead man.”  
“I know!” Matt shouted with a sigh. Beside him, Nicky patted his shoulder.  
“I won’t tell of you don’t.”  
Matt smiled over at the dark skinned back liner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Matt... also his friendship with the cousins is something I love so so much

**Author's Note:**

> These are all on my Tumblr, and are kind of a mix of HeadCanon and fic so yeah... also sorry for any grammatical errors and stuff  
> I should say that this entire thing is based on a HC I saw on Tumblr forever ago when I first got involved in this fandom, all I've done is take it a few steps further (if anyone knows who wrote the original HC feel free to credit them, since this all came from their idea


End file.
